My Mistress
by TheBitterSweetArtist14
Summary: Set before Terra betrays the Titans to Slade, before his robots over run the Tower, before Beast Boy’s heart is broken, and before Terra takes each and every Titan out:This is a story that no one would dare to tell. Robin and Terra once did become close..
1. Inquisitive Tongues

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rock statue named Terra, The boy wonder Robin, The jokester Beast boy, or any of the other Titans. In fact, I don't even own the show; except for the idea of an illicit relationship between birdbrain and the earthmover.

**Summery**: This story is set before Terra betrays the Titans to Slade, before his robots over run the Tower, before Beast Boy's heart is broken, and before Terra takes each and every Titan out. It is an unlikely story that no one would dare to tell. Some may reject it, while others may in fact try to shun it. But the words will remain here. They will be told. The secrets kept so long concealed away will be spoken. The words of truth cannot be ignored: Robin and Terra once did become close…. astoundingly close…

**((Chapter 1))  
****"Inquisitive Tongues" **

**CXXX  
**"**My Mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
****Coral is far more red than her lip's red;  
****If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
****If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
****I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
****But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
****And in some perfumes is there more delight  
****Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
****I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
****That music hath a far more pleasing sound:  
****I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
****My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.  
**

**And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare  
****As any she belied with false compare. **

**-William Shakespeare- **

When he kissed her chapped pastel lips, there was nothing spectacular or impressive about the kiss itself at all. Her dry mouth brought no sensation to him, and invoked no immediate response. She didn't taste good at all, and her tongue barely fought back in combat as he stuck his down her throat. Her responses to his actions were clumsy and awkward. They lacked fluidity.

But still…. he kissed her with a passion that was insurmountable and overwhelming to her. He pressed her against the cold brick wall and felt her slim warm body against his, even as he knew that in the light the next morning, she would seem as unappealing as ever. The next morning, he would avoid her like always, and hesitate to even look at her dreadful face. He would regret his actions the next day, for it was only in the darkness that she seemed alluring.

Her long blonde hair was brittle and dry, and lacked the smoothness he would have desired in a woman. She was nothing like StarFire- not even remotely. And when he ran his fingers through her hair, he frequently found it tangled and composed of knots. Often, when he felt these, he tried to ignore them.

Whilst he bit her bottom lip, he would receive low moans that were neither pleasing nor disappointing- they were low and inoffensive, almost cautious. But he hated these most of all. He wanted her to scream recklessly, and not fear the sentence she would be given later on if anyone heard her.

Slowly, he ran his hand down her side and to her thighs, which lacked shape or curve. Hips for her would have been a miracle to find, for she had none at all, and her shoulders were bony and unpleasant. What she lacked was a curvilinear body, which he desired amongst all else.

As he touched her skin upon her face, he regularly found it rough and coarse, resembling a burlap bag. He had told her before to use lotion on her hands and face at least, to fight against her dry skin, but she had ignored him.

Yet…surprisingly, he lusted for her anyway- especially during the nights. Astonishingly, they often snuck out during the hours of darkness onto the island below the Titans Tower, and shared in an intimate and warm embrace. It was Taboo, yet they both participated willingly. It should have been torn down immediately, but the lust only increased. They each ached for the fire of passion they shared, and eagerly awaited the moons ascent into the night air.

Their most visited rendezvous point happened to be the most dangerous; the crevices among the sharp rocks on the island's beach. There, as the water from the Jump City's lake lapped up against the black stones, they shared kisses that deprived them of oxygen. The cold air only made their passion more of a desperate act, as each of their hot breaths escaped their mouths and became a blanket between them and the weather of the night. Some waves washed over them, yet they continued on.

The leader of the Teen Titans could not explain what made him attracted to the new comer at all. Even during those sessions of pure desire, he could only guess what fascinated him. He could only speculate as to what made him touch her the way he did.

Increasingly, he began to wonder if their relationship was a relationship at all. Perhaps it was to her what it seemed so plainly to be to him; a liaison that had no reason to exist. A senseless and meaningless yearning for sex they both shared and carried out. Perhaps the only reason they even met at night was to get what they wanted badly and never received from their real partners.

But whatever the reason, it didn't matter to the earthmover, nor did it matter to masked Robin she so eagerly kissed. Terra did not say a word to him in the daylight, nor did Robin except when it was necessary. Questions would have wasted the precious breath they needed for their nighttime contacts. Questions would have led to guilt for their actions…which neither wanted to experience.

But one night, as they relished in each other's touch, the blonde haired titan broke off Robin's kiss to mummer two words that pierced him to the heart, "Raven knows". Almost instantly, the boy wonder stopped breathing as his heart beat wildly against his rib cage.

"You're lying." He replied, refusing to believe her. Turning his head, he made to get up from his position on top of her, when she suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No. I'm not lying Robin…" she said, looking up at him with her intense and wide eyes. Like rocks they sat, almost as still as the ones that surrounded her. Emotions threatened to show themselves in those powerfully fragile stones. "She pulled me aside yesterday, and threatened to tell Beast Boy." Robin cringed as he heard the green changelings name, almost as revolting as ever. Obviously, the girl feared for her boyfriend's knowledge of their secret dealings.

"An empty threat I'm sure." he answered, trying to ignore the frightening thought that they both would both be found out. "She wouldn't dare."

But Terra did not take his pretend disregard of the situation as reality. From his faulty voice, she knew full and well that he too, feared the dark empath's knowledge. Would the sorceress give them both away to their counterparts, in effect ruining the team as a whole? "Would she dare tell Star…?" He mumbled aloud…his mind reeling.

"Yes." His companion responded, ignoring the fact that the question wasn't directed towards her at all. "After Beast Boy of course." The loud waves hit the obsidian masses around the two, it's white foam gathering at their feet. And as the cold sand stuck to their toes, wet from the water that washed over it, the two held each other in a tight embrace.

"What should we do?" she asked, tentatively, as if she was afraid at any moment he would lean over and smack her for pressing at the subject. Robin never liked to talk with her during the night, even after they had made love.

"I'm not sure…" Robin finally let out, after a moments pause for a silent reflection. "None of this was right in the first place…" he trailed off, as he looked down at her. The sterile moonlight that shined down on her face reminded him of how completely repulsive she really was. It's light only illuminated her rough face and parched lips, along with her grotesque form. He wondered aimlessly what attracted Beast boy to her as well.

"B-b-b-but… we both want it don't we?" she asked innocently, as the moons pure light continued to shine. Unlike the white round shape that floated above her, its color was barely close to hers. Unlike its impression of purity, she was far from chaste.

Robin hesitated to answer. Did he _really_ want this at all? Did he really want to continue to cheat on his alien girlfriend behind her naive back, while she innocently gave him simple kisses on his cheek? The turbulent waters around him reflected his chaotic state of mind. After minutes of prolonged and lengthened thought, he finally made up his mind as to the solution.

"We're going to have to find blackmail on Raven." He finally replied. The answer was simple enough. Stop the source of the information from talking, and the secret would never get out. The only problem with this was figuring out how to get the source to shut-up…

"Just like that? Retaliate with other bad news for her?" Terra questioned smiling. She obviously liked his answer, though as uncharacteristic as it sounded for him. Her hate for Raven had never stopped, even after she had joined the team. "I'm beginning to like this side of you more and more every day…" Burying her face into his, she lightly kissed his lips, savoring in taste he left upon hers. She, unlike him, felt nothing but admiration for his looks and body…. though his costume needed some improvement.

"_I'm beginning to like this side of you more and more every day…"_ Her words haunted him as they replayed over and over again in his head. This side of him she spoke of appalled him as well. Since when had he thought so immorally, without respect for others, including his teammates? Since when had he planned to use unlawful tactics to get what he wanted and conceal the reality he lived in?

A cold chill hit him, as he realized…that he had thought this way ever since…ever since…. that cold December night…

No. Robin shook his head frantically, frightened that the images of that night threatened to re-appear. Long ago he had buried them, hoping to forget. He wouldn't let this simple setback get in his way, nor would he let it burden him. As Terra traced the lines of the muscles on his chest, Robin looked away, far away, into the bright white moon.

He wasn't thinking about her, nor was he thinking of Slade or the current onslaught of crime sprees in the city. The logical, organized, and rational leader of the Teen Titans was focused upon not one of these problems.

No- he was far too involved within his own mind to even notice the rock mover lift up his shirt and begin to kiss his chest. He was far too gone…plotting of the exact way to keep the dark Raven from reveling their secret.

It was only when a chilling smile crossed his lips that Terra looked up and noticed Robins almost haunting joy.

"You know how don't you?" she asked, as he drew her up into his arms. As rough as her skin was, it didn't bother him in that moment. Nothing could.

"Yes…" was all he would answer, even as his counterpart begged and pleaded to know his solution. But he only grinned, a wide and expansive grin, which spread across his face from ear to ear. Effortlessly Robin reached and pulled Terra's tight shorts down once more, his hands caressing the inside of her legs.

He would triumph here; against the sorceress Raven- and she would wish with all of her might, that she had not threatened him….

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it is been so long since I've updated anything at Fan Fiction guys- I've been really busy with school and such. Between Chemistry (which I firmly believe is math on drugs), Journalism, Honors English II, and American History, I've been kind of busy. Further more- you're quite lucky I posted anything at all, Exams are in three days. I should be pulling my own hair out in exasperation, but I've been too busy trying to type up study guides and Reports along with Literary Criticism papers.

But enough of my problems- blah. Let's hear a little bit about the story eh? Originally it all started off with the poem featured at the beginning, by William Shakespeare, and my strange fascination of strange couples. (Examples of these couples I like: AqualadxRaven, SpeedyxJinx, AqualadxSpeedy, TerraxRobin, HotSpotxRaven and SladexRaven) Yes- I know they are all very weird, but I can't help it. Anyway- I needed to write a story that was not all "Raven centered", and this one stood out.

**Special Note:** I was wondering if I could get suggestions as to what YOU think the Blackmail on Raven should be. I have an idea for the next chapter, yet I'm not sure it would be received well. If I know what the general population wants- I can make a better decision.

**Ultra Special Note: **For this story It's going to be hard to update constantly, so you all really need to be patient. Feedback is really important, considering chapter two might just feature Raven…(hint hint)…..SO REVIEW.

-Oh- and I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but:  
_"Edible flowers are used in a variety of dishes to add flavors ranging from sweet and floral to pungent and spicy. Flowers are typically floated on soups or sprinkled on salads for color and flavor. When stuffed with spiced ricotta or cottage cheese they make a flavorful and unusual side dish. Stir-fried or deep-fried flowers are used for tasty hors d'oeuvres."_

:Smiles: I just thought that you might need that useless piece of information someday.  
-See you in the Ninth Level of Hell (The one with the edible flowers)  
BitterSweetArtist14


	2. Mendacious Lips

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rock statue named Terra, The boy wonder Robin, The jokester Beast boy, or any of the other Titans. In fact, I don't even own the show; except for the idea of an illicit relationship between birdbrain and the earthmover.

**Summery**: After their midnight rendezvous upon the rocks, we know now that Robin has had some change within him, which has been impressed upon him by the rock mover. Her influence, and Slade's constant interaction has made him a bit more calculated that usual. In this chapter, we see his exchanges with Raven, the dark telepath of the Titans. Hopefully, his black mail is not _too _horrible…. One never knows what will arise from within the inner workings of the human mind….

**((Chapter 2))  
**"**Mendacious Lips" **

"**Dare to be true;  
****Nothing can need a lie.  
****The fault that needs one most  
****Grows two near by." **

**-George Herbert-**

Above the fair Jump City that the Teen Titans so cautiously guarded and watched over, a massive storm brewed. Darkened gray clouds mixed with their gloomy pitch-black counterparts, intertwining, and merging, to form a steady and overwhelming line of billowing haze. Again and again, earsplitting thunderclaps sounded, announcing the storms arrival.

Yet this colossal climate change from such a bright and sunny day did nothing to disrupt the dark blue-clad sorceress Raven, who continued to read, despite the deafening noise erupting from the clouds outside. Sitting upon the fiesta red circular couch, the girl simply ignored the overcast skies outside, and instead concentrated on the book she currently was involved in.

Not even a piercing crash coming from the Tower's kitchen could tear the girl away from her novel, her brow furrowed and her violet eyes strained in focus. No- she merely disregarded the confused cries of the alien across the room, who had- due to the explosion mentioned earlier- spilled some type of purple substance all over the walls. The empath wiped purple goop from off of her leather bound book, and continued to read.

Blackened and musty, the book she held was aged with time, yet another novel she had picked from her expansive selves. Through the water damage, ripped pages, bent spine, and tattered edges, the faint color of maroon could be seen. Once, long ago, the book must have been this bright color, yet it had faded from the years of use.

_Swish. _Here another page was turned; as yet another crash erupted from the kitchen. Raven continued on, despite the disturbances around her.

"Yo- Rae- what'cha doin'?" A cheerful voice inquired, belonging to a tall dark-skinned cybernetic titan. He entered from the far end of the living room, just as the doors to the elevator _pinged, _and then closed. Once more, the dark titan refused to answer, her mind busy deciphering the Azarath language into Latin, and from there, into English. Nothing could deter her from her task. And as the tall Titan realized this- he walked over towards the sticky purple goo- mess that the alien StarFire had made.

Chaos ensued, but Raven ignored it. Silence enveloped her mind, as she blocked out the voices of her fellow teammates. _Swish._ She turned another page, and continued to translate.

"What's up Raven?" A green boy, about half the height of the cybernetic man asked, as he walked into the room, or rather, flied. His body quickly changed into a green-feathered raven, which landed next to the girl. "What's with the funny picture book?" he questioned, as he changed back into a human once more.

The mute lips of the ice-queen Raven ceased to move. Sadly, the changeling named Beast Boy hadn't the slightest idea he insulted not just Raven's "funny picture book", but her native language and writing as well. Nevertheless, the sorceress continued to contemplate not on the idiot seated next to her, but on her reading.

"Have you seen Terra?" the green-boy demanded finally, exasperated at being ignored by the girl. Outside, a thunderous bang was heard, followed by a slight shake of the ground. Heavy drops of rain pelted the huge clear glass windows that adorned the side of the Titans Tower. And as two mauve eyes raised themselves from the faded pages of print and gradually rose, lighting flashed before yet another onslaught of thunder.

Slowly, the faded maroon book was lowered, as the hooded teenager turned her body towards the changeling. Her eyes after that single question darkened to a state at which they too, looked as though they were harboring massive storm clouds. Perhaps it was Beast Boy's imagination, but he could have sworn days later, that lighting flashed within those lilac orbs. To describe Raven as angry at that very moment would have been quite an understatement.

Acid seemed to escape her lips as she said in a not-so-subtle tone, **"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND ASK WONDER BOY?" **As fast as his shaking legs could carry him, the frightened boy leapt from the scarlet couch, and ran away from the livid Raven.

"Why doesn't he ask me what?" an authoritive voice stipulated, as the traffic-light costumed leader of the Titans grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder and dragged him back into the living room area.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing…" the green boy managed to sputter, as he turned into a fly and flew away, as fast as his poor insect wings could carry him. Steam seemed to escape the ears of the fuming Raven, who simply picked up her book and tried to walk away. But of course, leave it to Robin to forcefully block her path.

"Move wonder bread." She said, almost spitting the words out through her teeth. But her clearly deaf leader refused to budge, folding his arms across his chest.

"We need to talk Raven," he plainly stated, even as his counterpart narrowed her eyes. Crossly, she tried to side step him, but was blocked. "Get out of my way Robin," she spat out.

"Not until we talk."

"I'm sorry- I don't make it a habit of talking to scum bags," the dark sorceress retorted, as she forcefully pushed the boy out of her way. But before she could make her exit, Robin grabbed her book out of her hands, and ripped a page from its carefully glued spine.

_Riiiipppp…_The book groaned in pain, as its missing page, like precious blood, fell to the floor, crinkled and torn. "No…" a broken voice moaned, belonging to the suddenly subjugated Raven. "That book was …"

"I'll burn it Raven…" Robin threatened, as he held it high in the air, a sudden bargaining tool, and hostage in his hands. Outside of the Tower, the rain continued to fall, forming puddles in the dark brown mud. "I need to see you in my workroom in ten minutes," he finally decreed, after a loud clap of thunder. "If I don't see you there, I will burn this," he finished as he walked away, gesturing to the maroon novel.

"May I ask as to why?" she managed to say, before the boy was out of earshot.

"No." was his straightforward and painful answer. That one word came out, sounding almost like a train, grinding to a halt. Raven slowly bent over, and picked up the faded page on the carpeted floor, ignoring the tears she knew were welding beneath her closed eyes. Azar would have scolded her for being so sentimental about such a trivial object- but would Arella be angry with her as well? The dark girl brought the small piece of paper close to her chest, hugging it almost as if it were a long-lost relative.

Against her better judgment Raven knew- she **had** to have that book...

* * *

Never had the eyes of anyone but Robin himself beheld the darkness of his workroom, a masterpiece of newspaper clippings tacked onto his walls and high-tech computers that began where the paper ended and the charts commenced. State-of-the-art machines graced the far east wall, covered with complicated modules and control devices. Next to them, a large black safe sat, covered in a thin layer of dust. Inside, a belt and other tools lay, a reminder of the boy wonders past mistakes.

Cautiously, Raven stepped into this world-bordering obsession, where pictures of Slade littered even the ceiling, and covered the work desk at the center of the room. An orange and black mask hung on the wall to the right of the empath, broken and sliced into two. On it's forehead, the calligraphy "S" smoldered still- screaming disdainful remarks at the girl as she walked by. Shamefully, Raven drew her cape over her bare legs, which once would have flashed with red inscriptions.

"Do you want it Raven?" a voice asked, from across the dark room, as Robin stepped out from the far right corner. The small minuscule light bulb that hung from the ceiling did little to illuminate the room, but provided lighting over the caped boy's face. In his green-gloved hand, he held the painful keepsake that Raven had so vigilantly kept close to her, and away from the others.

"Give it back Robin…" she managed to finally command, as she stepped forward towards him. The maroon cover disappeared into the darkness, a fleeting tease in the violet eyes of the girl. Somehow, the situation modeled that of a school-yard bully in elementary school, taunting a younger child with his own possession, perhaps his lunch. Again and again, the bully would pull the lunch just beyond the poor boys reach, laughing at the others embarrassment. Again and again, Robin pulled the last remaining reminder Raven had of her days upon Azarath away from her, seemingly laughing in her wake.

"Robin…I swear….by all the gods of Azarath…I'll..." Raven threatened, her voice rising.

"You'll what? Blow up and kill us all with your uncontrollable powers, which have grown since your little confrontation with daddy?" Robin mocked, smiling. Sheer horror blanketed the face of the once seething Raven, whose lips parted in shock.

"H-h-h-how…Do you know?" she answered, as the boy walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Recently, it has come to my attention- that you've threatened a dear friend of mine," Robin continued, ignoring entirely Raven's question. He absent-mindedly shuffled some of his papers, moving them from the right side of the steel desk, to the left. "They have told me that you might indeed put their relationships in jeopardy, all because of their "nightly activities"…."

"You little piece of shi-"

"I can't have that Raven- you know this. Terra is a close friend of mine…"

"More like your **whore**!" Raven screamed, as she stepped forward, her anger boiling over. However, before she could take a single step more, Robin held a lighter close to the precious Azarath book, silently staring at the dark sorceress.

"A single word more, or even a movement towards me- and the book burns Raven," he explained, as he continued. "I would really like to keep my dear friend happy, but it seems that the source that threatened her informed her she would tell Beast Boy about her "nightly activities". We can't have that now can we?" Raven didn't know if Robin was expecting a response, but kept her mouth shut just in case. Unknowingly, she brought her cape closer to her already chilled body.

"So here's the deal Raven-" Robin at last recounted, "You shut up about the our little night time serenades, and fail to mention it to either Beast Boy or Star fire, and we won't 'shoot the messenger', so to speak."

"You are one sick bastard…" Raven observed, her tart response to Robin's speech piercing. "Burn the fucking book, I don't care- I'm going to tell them all what an evil and immorally driven person she's made you- and you can't fucking stop me…." With that the dark enchantress turned, making her way to the dark steel door she knew lead out to the Tower's hallway.

"You think they'll believe you? Please. I'm sure that after you tell them that the whole system and structure we have is corrupt, that their beloved leader is malevolent and evil and sleeping with the new recruit, and that all they know and cherish is a lie, they'll be glad to reprimand me. Right after they put you in an insane asylum." Robin countered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The sorceress's hand had barely grazed the cold metal handle of the door when it fell to her side in defeat.

A thick manila folder fell from Robin's hands onto his desk in front of him. Red ink labeled the folder officially in a blotted stamp, as **"CLASSIFIED". **Inwardly, Raven cringed as she turned and laid eyes upon the object, so plainly directed towards her.

"Face it Raven- I have enough in this folder to get you thrown out of this tower, and arrested by the inter-galactic police. I'm sure they'd like to know the real cause for the destruction of Azarath, and I'm sure they'd pay a hefty price to who-ever turned in one of the most powerful and out-of control half-demons in the universe." Again- Ravens heart sank, as she realized her leader had used his power to control her once more. Her past had caught up with her, and running away wouldn't help her this time.

With great unease, she took the book from Robin's hands, nodded twice, and with reluctance managed to inform him that her lips would not utter another word of the matter. "Nightly private Activities are meant to be kept private." She assured him, shame present on her face as she walked out of that demoralizing and oppressive room.

With her hood pulled fully over her head, she warily concealed her face, strewn unknowingly with wet, salty tears. Lines of wet pain drained from her violet eyes, forgotten sins rediscovered. Robin- that once caring individual she had trusted- held the scalpel, carving into her old wounds, and ripping through the weak stitches. An old ache- and an old sting- ripped open.

Images of the poor souls of Azarath haunted the dark Raven, screaming and screeching violently, blaming her for their eternal misery and suffering. SHE had caused it all- she had destroyed their world. In their final hours, they had tried desperately to perform one last binding spell upon the half-demon child, but their chants proved to be inadequate. Her birth was a sinful mistake- a plague brought on by Trigon and carried out by her. The circle of tall white candles, incantations written on the floor in blood, and even the head priest Azar could not stop the surge of power that erupted from the girl.

Raven had killed them all- and demolished their planet as well.

_Looking up from her huddled spot on the cold granite floor, the young child of Azarath beheld the last blistered and burned remains of the priests. The smell of rotting flesh reached her nostrils, reminding her of just what she had done._

RED. _The color of blood. It covered the engraved floor._

BLACK. _The color of death. The high priest Azar's face resembled not humanity, but the bleak image of demise. His skull was almost eaten through entirely, revealing to the girl his wet and dripping brain matter, which spilled out of his burnt head. _

GRAY. _The color of ash. It swirled in the gust of wind that passed through the demolished temple- carrying the last remnants of the Azarath monks. _

BLUE. _The color of Arella's robe, draped over her scorched carcass. Tentatively, Raven stepped from her spot on the floor, and over to her mothers body. "Mother?" she called over and over…but received no answer. _

MAROON. _The color of the Azarathian spell book, which the young half-demon took from her dead mother's burnt hands. Tears ran down the pale cheeks of the girl, as she ran away…far away…_

'_Arella…' _Raven wondered…. '_Did you mean for such pain when you let me live beyond my birth?' _

_'Dear_ _mother…did you mean for your own demise?'_

'Forgive me…please…'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ummm…. Heh…. Happy huh? Maybe this is a little late- but this chapter is kind of sad. Perhaps I should have warned you. Heh…ANYWAY! Lets get onto more important issues. Like…the fact I haven't updated in an extremely long time. I'm sorry about that guys- I've been pretty busy with school. Hell- Kat hasn't gotten a reply to her e-mail she sent me from APRIL. (Sorry Kat- I'll write a reply! I swear!) Also- I'm really sorry to everyone who has been waiting for an update on my other stories- I've had a lot to do!

**Special Note:** Considering the fact that now I've just decided to use my own idea for the blackmail, (not hinting that your ideas weren't good or anything. They would probably make this story FAR more complicated than I'm willing to make it.) I now need to ask how you would blackmail Cyborg as well. (NO- I'M NOT GIVING ANY SPIOLERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER.) It'll fit in! I swear it will. You'll just have to wait and see how the next chapter works, and how the blackmail all fits in.

AND….(drumroll)….I have a hint for you! Next chapter Terra's master plan and involvement with Slade will be revealed! Da-da-dum!

CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON.

**Ultra Special Note:** Do any of you happen to know why water has more surface tension that other liquids? I'm trying to do my Chem. right now- and I have like three more pages to finish…Anyone? Anyone at all:holds up jar of cookies: You'll get a cookie….

Bah- REVIEW.

-See you in the Ninth Circle of Hell,  
BitterSweetArtist14


	3. Pertinacious Ears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rock statue named Terra, The boy wonder Robin, The jokester Beast boy, or any of the other Titans. In fact, I don't even own the show; except for the idea of an illicit relationship between birdbrain and the earthmover.

**Summery**: In the Last Chapter, we learned of the sad past of Raven- the darkest and most haunted individual in the Titan's Tower. Single handedly, Robin has managed to keep the dark Raven quiet about his clandestine dealings with Terra by using his own position of power. But who could have predicted such a vile move by such a person whom we all previously knew to be honorable and morally right? What has the public seen that is so dissimilar to the real Robin? Who in fact _IS_ the real Robin? Here, in yet another sinister chapter, as the curtains draw from the stage, we see the second in command, Cyborg, going about his daily activities. But as second in command, he _too_ is a threat to Robin…

**((Chapter 3))  
**"**Pertinacious Ears" **

"**Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.**

**In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed." **

-William Ernest Henley-  
"**Invictus"**

He had heard them many times, late in the night- their moans and gasps the obvious result of explicit interaction. The screech of a climax, only audible to his ears alone. The grunt of a deep thrust; only perceived by him. Stifled shrieks and muffled giggles filled the silent night air, carrying down the hall. For so many nights, he unintentionally listened to their sounds and movements. Again and again, he heard her try desperately not to scream….

Yet somehow- each fortnight as he worked late in his workshop, hammering away at the T-car or fixing other damaged machinery, he kept his mouth shut. Not one word escaped his lips- even as he struggled within to keep silent. Against his better judgment, he knew it would be too risky for him to even think of mentioning the nightly dealings he over-heard.

Often enough, this certain cybernetic Titan could hear their murmured words of affection, filled with warmth and tenderness. After the sympathy of their bodies clashing together, the moans would cease and be replaced by these loving whispers.

"God I love you…"

"No…you shouldn't…"

"Shhh…. But I do…"

He could shut his eyes.  
He could plug his nose.  
He could resist the urge to touch.  
He could cease to taste.

But how, oh God, how, could he stop the noises he heard echoing within his mind which haunted him? How could he close his ears fully, when the sounds traveled beyond them?

Regularly, the wrench he worked with tightening brackets fell from his grasp, he fumbled with his hammer and drill, and dropped screws and nails. It was impossible to work, as his one human eye blurred, and his circuitry within his chest over heated. Like a panicked bird flying against the walls of a golden cage, he tried urgently to escape to another area in which he was unable to hear them. But no matter where he went, their voices carried.

It tormented him; knowing the truth. Keeping their secrets and defending their lies. He was, by default, helping them cover up their own infidelity. And to what cause? To what purpose was this secrecy? So they could continue to fuck through the night and hide it from their respectful partners?

StarFire should have known.  
Beast Boy should have been told the truth.

But how could he tell his friends that their leader was not the person he used to be? Robin had changed. He had seen the slow deterioration of his friend, right in front of his eyes, yet he could not do anything. Somehow, his heart had blackened.

Robin used to be the kind of person who lived for helping others. In fact, he thrived upon doing good deeds. When others were in danger- when people's lives were at stake, he shined. That was his life. Even when Slade became an obsession, it was only because Robin was concerned for the well being of Jump City. A mad man was on the loose, and Robin wasn't the type of person to sleep or sit around when action could be taken.

So what indeed, had happened? What catalyst, what fire or flame, had burned this fearless leader's heart into ash, sucking out the caring and kindness that gave it life? What claw of pure malevolence had squeezed out what made Robin so humane? Compassion that was once there was gone. Empathy… Concern….Love… Understanding…. Where had it all gone?

Gone were those mornings of happiness, of soy egg and sausage fights, of StarFire's Tarmanian dishes that made your throat gag, and smiles that shined from the faces around the breakfast table. The sun rose, bodies emerged from their rooms, yet the bliss that once accompanied them was left behind. Tussled hair along with lengthy yawns encircled the table; and pleasant talk was only present before and after the masked leader left the table.

Robin had gained a stony and distant demeanor about him, which he brought into a room automatically when he entered. Skin prickled and hair stood on end when the now always serious organizer stepped into a space. His coldness rivaled that of Raven…

And where was Raven now? That dark mysterious sorceress that said so little yet knew so much, seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. No one had seen her emerge from her room for weeks, and worry had set in.

The empath knew about Robin and Terra's nightly dealings. Her eyes bore the same guilt Cyborg's did, shamefully keeping the other Titan's secrets. It was eating her up inside. Slowly, ever so slowly, he could tell how tired she was, how broken down in spirit. The knowledge that she had obtained was too much. It haunted her. Their screams woke her. Her mind was so sensitive, she saw it all. The images of those immoral moments replayed in her brain over and over, like a broken tape. She saw each and every single second they spent together in her dreams, almost as if she was there herself. It was only a matter of time before she cracked.

Inwardly, he knew that one day their iniquity, their sin, and their lust, would drive him to the verge of collapse as well. But when? Was he to just wait until that day, when in the middle of the night, he heard their gasps and moans, and couldn't take it anymore? Would time drag by until that faithful date?

In some sick way, he wished he could make that day come sooner. Just so that when he did break, the relief would come.

And it did. Like a breath of fresh air for congested and struggling lungs….Like the prick of a needle for the sick and dying….relief came…

* * *

The moon's carved crescent hung in the air above the tower that night, almost as if it were dangling from an invisible thread. And with it, high in the sky, thin translucent clouds floated next to it, accompanying it on its nightly journey through the heavens. Darkness had enveloped the land, bringing with it those unspeakable nocturnal acts that the majority of the inhabitants of the Titan's tower had become accustomed to. So horribly accustomed to, that they began to become a routine… 

In the shadowy and gloomy den of the enchantress Raven, the clock chimed twelve. Midnight- the hour of peccadillo. The sorceress pulled her covers tighter over her head as she dragged her body farther into her bed, trying desperately to muffle the sounds she knew she would soon hear. Her eyelids clamped tightly shut, and her breath came only in labored rasps, as she struggled to fixate her mind upon anything but _them_…

Farther down the dim hall, the gray door of a certain masked leader opened soundlessly, as its owner stepped out. A thin smirk adorned his lips as he walked down the corridor, in search of his nighttime partner. Once more, he sought out _her_…

And within the desert-decorated room of the new recruit, a strikingly aggravated female attempted to pry herself from her lovers green arms. The soft firefly lights hanging from the ceiling illuminated the pair, lying on the earthmover's bed. Snores; hoarse and rough in nature, emitted from the changeling's mouth as he slept soundly, his body intertwined around Terra's. When she finally managed to untangle herself and carefully step out of the room, the clock above a painted cactus read 12:13. She hoped fearfully, that she would not be late…

Sparks sprayed from a drill as Cyborg tightened the final bolts on his T-car, the revisions and repairs at last complete. Carefully, he began to put away his tools and gear, carrying the various hammers, wrenches, drills, and other equipment across his workshop. Yet another night of late work had passed. Hopefully, sleep would come.

But what he had not anticipated, or expected in the least, came as a complete surprise to this titan as he made his way down the passage to his room. A yawn escaped his lips as he wiped the fatigue from his eyes. His world had become increasingly blurry… However, whatever weariness he had within him evaporated instantly as he turned the corner in the hall, and came face to face with the monstrosity he had only heard during previous late nights.

His eyes caught glimpses of naked limbs intertwining, roaming hands touching, and tongues thrashing. Within seconds, he saw so much more than he ever wanted. Was this all I dream? He questioned himself frantically. He hoped….he prayed….that everything he saw was simply an illusion.

But illusions don't press one another against a wall and thrust their bodies together in such a way that your half-digested food threatens to rise up your throat. Illusions don't moan as loudly, they don't leave dark red marks on pale skin, and they don't make you wish you were blind.

Labored breaths escaped busy lips in between kisses, and in the dead night-air filled the quiet hallway with their song. Like brittle leaves slowly falling from autumn trees, the sounds of clothes rustling and hands caressing seemed to float above the pair, gliding. Somewhere, beyond all of this, Cyborg could hear the Tower's generator humming soundly and snores escaping StarFire's bedroom. Such normalcy graced those lengthy moments he stood stunned, alone in the darkness.

Something was caught in his throat. He could feel it, that choking motion that his human half did automatically. Tears from his left eye stung his face as they streamed down, the pain from his throat's convulsions flowing throughout his flesh. Saliva and spit rushed up from his esophagus, as his lungs burned and struggled to obtain air. At that very moment, he knew it was too late to flee. Soon, his own body would give him away.

It came out as a strenuous gasp for oxygen. When suffocation seemed imminent, he was forced to listen to his own body's cries. The hush that had once crowded the space around him was broken, and when it was, two surprised faces looked over to where he was standing.

He fell to his knees. As if he were a great tower a flame, he collapsed to the floor from sheer weakness. Sobs, heavy and deep emitted from his lips, as he tried to formulate words; "God….Why…? Why…" Was all he could say, over and over.

A shuffle was heard next to the shattered shell of the Titan Cyborg, who could not, for the life of him, lift his head. Blue eyes looked upon him with pity from behind their owners black and white mask. Carefully, Robin reached behind the broken Titan's back, and opened a latch he knew well.

"Cyborg." He called, coldness present within his voice. "How long have you known?"

"It seems like forever," his strained voice answered. From behind him, in the darkness the earth mage stood motionless and hushed.

"Do you want it all to go away? Is that right…? Do want the blissful ignorance you once had?" As he spoke, Robin typed in various numbers and keys, the codes to the memory banks of his once-close friend. The cybernetic Titan could feel and hear all of this, but failed to respond. Paralytic shock seemed to have him within its clutches, preventing him from reacting.

"I'd take that as a yes Robin." Terra's voice rang in, equally as icy and emotionless as her counterpart. She walked up next to the bent over Cyborg, composed in such a manner that it seemed as if an execution was taking place. An execution she was enjoying far too much…

It was at that moment, as his vision became blurry and his senses began to fail him, that Cyborg knew Raven had been right about the earthmover Terra all along. She had known what was beneath the pretty exterior, that false façade of goodness and purity. How had Terra fooled them all? That fake veneer, which she had painted for them, had seemed to be very real, so long ago. She laughed at Beast Boy's jokes at all the right times. Her smiles appeared so genuine. And when the team was together, she fit perfectly.

Raven had warned all of the Titans, but they had been too naive to listen. "You can't judge a book by its cover," she whispered into Cyborg's ear not to long ago. Her deep words rang in his ears, as he closed his eyes in despair. If only her cautionary advice had been followed. Corruption could have been avoided.

Cyborg could see Terra with a smirk upon her face, as she stood in front of him. But this smile was different from all of the others, it showed what Terra really was full of inside; malevolence, sin, and wickedness. "Goodbye Cyborg…" She laughed as she waved. "Time to sleep…" The only words he could gather together as his power cells shut down slipped out before he succumbed to the darkness, "Raven…help…"

In the blackest of the night, a red light faded, and with it, went the hope that goodness within the Tower would one day prevail. A shattered friendship lay in pieces at the feet of the Titan's leader, as he stared down at his friends incapacitated body, and did nothing. Beside him his lover stood, quite yet jovial. She could not hide her sickening smile, or the sparkle within her eyes. Not even the shadows could.

Once this Tower had been a happy place, full of camaraderie and closeness, each member of the team linked by inseparable bonds. Once this place rang with laughter, mirth, and bliss. But not anymore. Robin looked down at his hands, those foreign limbs which moments ago had betrayed him. He could not understand how all of this had happened, or how he had brought himself to be so untrue to his friend. But he questioned all of this for only seconds, before turning away.

"It's done. Raven and Cyborg have been dealt with." Was all he would say, before he walked off and left Terra alone. When his footsteps faded away, and she was certain he had closed his door and gone to bed, the earthmover pulled out an orange and black communicator, and dialed a number she had memorized. Several moments passed, before a deep and strikingly familiar voice answered.

"Is it completed?"

"Yes, Robin knows Cyborg's access codes, and had no problem erasing his memory and shutting him down. Raven's status with the intergalactic police and warrant for her arrest for the destruction of Azarath easily kept her quite as well. Robin's slowly gaining more and more power over his team."

"Excellent. Soon enough we will commence with the second part of the plan, but not before I receive clear evidence from you that he will be ready…"

"I understand."

"Continue as we discussed. Until then."

Terra turned off her communicator, and turned abruptly down the hall, away from the motionless titan on the floor. Her mind was a jumble of mixed thoughts, plots and schemes formulating quickly as she scampered back to the sleeping Beast Boy. But what she did not notice, as she hurried away, was present within the darkness, a beam of red light, emitting from a single left eye.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So Fan Fiction has been acting_ really _stupid lately. In Fact- the dimwitted machine isn't letting me post, login, or do anything else. It keeps saying "error" over and over…and I'm getting really perturbed. If you don't see any updates beyond this that is why. 

Also- I'd like to note that my newest story "Oceania" has twice as many reviews as this one, and it has fewer chapters. How in the world is that possible? How can a single chapter story have dominion over this, my favorite project so far?

I implore you to please Review…my work and effort upon this project should speak for itself. I have endeavored and labored for you- the readers- to bring you quality work that is void of grammatical mistakes, over used plots, cheesy romances, and flat/static characterizations.

REVIEW.

-See you in the Ninth Circle of Hell,  
BitterSweetArtist14


End file.
